


Melt My Heart

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Movie based, One Shot, Possible Movie Spoilers, takes place right after the end of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Jacob has come back but not for Emma





	1. Snowdrops

Everyone's faces light up when Emma leads Jacob into the ships Helm but Jacob's eyes only focus on one. Enoch's eyes are locked with his and his lips are turned up at the corners signifying his attempt at masking the joy of seeing Jacob again. Jacob's heart is beating steadily as he finally has his answer.

When he first meet the peculiars he had instantly been drawn to Enoch and his warm yet dark aura. He had hoped the boys stares had been a sign of shared intrigue but then Olive had latched onto Enoch and Jacob was sure the two were an item. Then Enoch had started making comments about he and Emma and Jacob was even more lost but before he could just ask what was going on they were running from hollows.

Now, standing here in front of the dead riser and watching him fight back a rare smile Jacob knew he had to finally ask. He has to get trough hugs with everyone else and a very appreciated but long and poorly timed thank you from Miss Peregrine before he can get close to Enoch. He's been holding one hand behind his back since he entered the Helm and he removes it as he stands in front of the technically older boy.

Enoch's lips have stopped curving at the edges and instead have parted in a equally as rare show of surprise. Jacob smiles bashfully as he gestures for Enoch to take the small bouquet of flowers he had purchased before coming to the dock to catch the ship. Enoch reaches out and takes the flowers as gently as he handles his many jars of hearts.

" These are beautiful but why? " Enoch asks.

" I didn't want to stay for Emma and I didn't come back for her either. " Jacob replies.

" I still don't understand. " Enoch whispers as he pulls the flowers closer to his chest.

" These are called snow drops. " Jacob starts, pointing at the flowers, " They represent hope. ".

Jacob takes a breath and a step closer to Enoch before continuing, " I know in the times you have grown up things are different but when I'm from love is love. A man can like another man or a woman another woman. I may not know you well but I would like to. ".

Enoch doesn't speak right away and Jacob fights the urge to panic. Enoch is looking back between Jacob, the flowers and the rest of the Peculiars. The words " I'm sorry " are on the tip of Jacob's tongue when Enoch finally speaks.

" I think I would like that. ", Enoch says as his lips begin to curve again.

Jacob knows its not exactly a admission to a crush as well but its a start and he'll take it, after all they have all the time in the world.


	2. Wisteria

Enoch is quiet. Jacob knows this is just who the other boy is. The quiet lips but loud eyes were what had drawn Jacob to Enoch in the first place but now sitting alone in one of the ships many cabins he fears it may hinder a chance at a more meaningful connection.

Enoch has place the Snowdrops in a glass jar they had found with some water and although he is facing Jacob his eyes keep drifting to them. Jacob is beyond pleased that his small gift is being so greatly appreciated. The Snowdrops are what give him the idea to begin with easy questions.

" I'm glad you like them. I can buy you more when we reach land if you would like? " Jacob asks.

Enoch's eyes lock firmly on Jacob's face as hr nods short but quick. Jacob smiles softly and then widely at the flush rising on Enoch's high cheek bones. Enoch, in what Jake is sure is a attempt to hide his embarrassment, is the one to ask the next question.

" Do they all have meanings? " Enoch tilts his head towards the Snowdrops.

" yes. " Jacob replies quickly.

" What do the purple ones that were at the loop mean? " Enoch ask softly, " I always liked them. ".

Jake instantly recalls the large bushes in the garden of Miss peregrine's home, " Those are Wisteria. ".

" Wisteria " Enoch whispers as if testing out the name.

" Just like most flowers they have a few meanings. " Jake starts, " Their most common meaning is good luck. but they are also said to represent Welcoming someone to a new home.".

" They remind me a bit of you actually. " Jake says with a chuckle.

" Why? " Enoch leans in closer as he ask.

" They can be used to convey Celebrating the youthful vitality of a young friend. " Jake says as he places his hand on Enoch's cheek, " and I can think of no better flower to compare to your beautiful eternal youth. ".

Enoch's face lights up, the red on his cheeks reaching the tips of his ears. Jake isn't surprised when Enoch says nothing in return but he is surprised when the obviously flustered boy turns his head and places a chaste kiss to the inside of Jake's palm.


End file.
